It's a Matter of Time
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Los engranajes corren una vez más pero es tan lento su movimiento que el "tic-tac" no se escucha. Es toda una ironía. #DrabbleViñetaOneShot(?)#SpoilersManga#SemiAU#Yuri#Yaoi(?)#JerichoxElaine(?)#BanxElaine(?)#ChicaxChica


**Mientras las ideas están revoloteando en mi mente, una nueva historia es revelada. Disfruten y diviértanse.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una larga vida de 700 años en soledad y con 7 días conoció la dulzura, amargura y tristeza del amor, un sentimiento desconocido para las hadas pero común en los humanos. Ser capaz de experimentarlo lleno de dicha esos vacíos días junto a la fuente y un árbol lleno de hadas que no tenían el mínimo interés de buscarla y preguntar por ella.

Solo deseaban el regreso de su rey o incrementaban el odio por este. Hadas perezosas incapaces de salir al mundo y traer de regreso a Harlequin, perezosas hadas que no vacilaron en voltear la mirada ante los horrores experimentados por sus amigos.

Y aunque todo ese resentimiento desapareció con la primera mirada compartida entre Ban y ella, los recuerdos ardían como el fuego demoniaco que consumió su hogar.

 **.**

 _ **Amor.**_

 _ **Único e irrepetible.**_

 _ **Hermoso pero cruel.**_

 _ **.**_

Desde la montaña del laboratorio de Merlin apreciaba la vista del gran reino de Lionés, volver de la muerte resulto menos satisfactorio de lo esperado. Todos sus sueños y anhelos fueron rotos en un santiamén, su mente se encontraba tan perdida que no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

\- La vida humana es un parpadeo – susurro siendo escuchada por el viento que movía sus finos cabellos dorados. Un parpadeo y murió por un demonio; otro parpadeo y fue regresada por un demonio y un último parpadeo le hizo perder al único hombre que amo. Lagrimas reunidas en sus ojos fueron deslizándose en silencio hasta tocar el pasto, mordió su labio inferior apretando con fuerza los puños dejándolos pálidos. Un grito emergió de su garganta aumentando la intensidad de las lágrimas, se dejó caer importándole poco herirse y mancharse de sangre.

 **.**

 _ **Vivir es mi maldición eterna.**_

 _ **La soledad mi única compañía.**_

 _ **Destruiste mi alma y ahora solo puedo caminar entre sus trozos.**_

 _ **¿Estoy vacía?**_

 _ **.**_

Cargaba una bolsa con vegetales y frutas, los humanos tenían una gran cantidad de tareas a cumplir para un solo día, aprovechar cada momento como si fuera el último. Sujeto firmemente la bolsa, dando pasos seguros entre la multitud, aquella había sido su elección, alejarse de las hadas, quedarse junto a los humanos.

Un nuevo inicio le esperaba, ella sola lo enfrentaría y…

\- ¡Elaine! – detuvo su andar y giro hacia atrás encontrándose con una inesperada "amiga", de entre todas las personas que podría ver en ese instante con ella tenía un extraño sentimiento de alegría y rabia. Se detuvo frente suyo tratando de recuperar el aliento, peino algunos cabellos que salieron de su coleta y aliso la falda, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar saludando con gran alegría a la rubia hada. – Si eras tú.

\- Hola Jericho. – correspondió educada desviando suavemente su mirada. Sabía que no todos los humanos eran malos y ella solo una joven que apenas si había vivido, pero también amo a Ban.

\- ¿Y Ban? – pregunto curiosa la peli morada buscando por todos lados al zorro de la codicia. En su mente Elaine desea que no hubiera hecho esa pregunta, pero, ¿Qué culpa podría tener cuando resultaba tan natural soltar esa cuestión luego de su lucha al ser controlada por un demonio? Cuando finalmente Jericho fue consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaron en la más baja, cambio la expresión de su rostro bajo hasta quedar a la altura de Elaine y sujeto sus hombros - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Es… una larga historia… - expreso quedamente, escondiendo su rostro dentro de su cabello. Jericho asintió, tomo la bolsa de víveres con una mano mientras la otra rodeaba en un abrazo a la pequeña hada.

\- Vayamos por un té.

 **.**

 _ **La tragedia romántica termino antes de empezar.**_

 _ **El amor fue compañía.**_

 _ **Y la comprensión una mentira.**_

 _ **¿Creíste en mí por una razón?**_

 _ **.**_

Entrar en detalles fue bochornoso con solo escuchar las palabras de Jericho y leer sus pensamientos le basto, al finalizar, la peli morada se levantó de un salto y con ambas palmas abiertas golpeo contra la mesa. En tal ínfimo momento sonrió levemente, ¿por qué? se preguntó Elaine. Ella no tenía tal necesidad de enfadarse, los humanos eran extraños.

\- ¡ESE TONTO, HUYENDO DE SUS PROBLEMAS!

\- Dijo que había varias cosas que pensar – repitió Elaine sorbiendo de la taza de té que le fue traída por la criada de Jericho – Pero no lo culpo de nada, aunque si me lo hubiera dicho antes…

\- Antes o después es igual Elaine. El punto es que escapo, se largó – regreso a la silla cruzándose de brazos y bufando lo suficiente para mover el mechón de cabello colgando en su frente. – Siempre le ha costado expresar sus sentimientos, no lo entiendo.

\- Lo sé. – secundo la hada con su taza sobre la mesa. Las manos de Jericho se colocaron encima de las de Elaine intentando transmitir su apoyo y comprensión, ella agradecía su intención después de todo no había hablado de esto con nadie. Ni siquiera con la ex princesa de Lionés.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que necesites.

 **.**

 _ **El camino que he de recorrer es misterioso.**_

 _ **¿Qué debo hacer?**_

 _ **¿Cómo llegar?**_

 _ **¿Qué deseo más allá de olvidar?**_

 _ **.**_

Su respirar es tranquilo con una mueca dulce e infantil ríe por inercia intentando moderarse para no sacarle de sus sueños. Inesperada compañía pero no desagradable, aun cuando fuera un chasquido quería aprender, conocer y saber.

\- Gracias… Ban…

Entro bajo las mantas acercándose lo más posible a la joven durmiente quien inconscientemente le rodeo con sus brazos hablando entre sueños.

.

 _ **Como los retoños de las flores creceré.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Es lo más cursi y bonito que se me ha ocurrido. Culpo a las imágenes por dar ideas :v y mi implacable gusto por los shippeos crack.**

 **Ahora como dicta la antigua tradición… *cofcof***

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Posdata: ¿Quieren saber que paso entre Ban y Elaine? ÓvÓ**


End file.
